degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 8: Death Becomes Of Her
Scream Queens Episode 8: Death Becomes Of Her (The scene set outside of Kappa house) Sarah: I'm so glad all of you could be here. Annie: I understand why you would want #3 and #5 to go to the movies with you, but why do you want me and Yazzy to come as well? Yazzy: What are you planning Sarah? Sarah: Nothing but ever since #2 died I just think strength in numbers is the best way to go. Annie: That does make sense. 5: Well you guys are just going to have to head to the movies without me. Sarah: Where the fuck do you need to be #5? 5: I have a business with Dean CC, so catch you girls later. Sarah: Fine bitch go. Yazzy: We'll let you know how the movie goes. (#5 nods and leaves) (The scene switches to CC's office) CC: I'm glad you could meet me. 5: Did I have a choice? CC: Nope. 5: So why am I here? CC: Going on a field trip. 5: Where are we going? CC: The towns Asylum. (The scene is set at the frat house) Ari: How could you do this to me? Kieran: All is fair Ari. Ari: But you murdered me in this game. Kieran: I told you not use trash characters like Jigglypuff. Hunter: Jigglypuff is not trash. Kieran: Yes she is. Hunter: Take it back hoe. (Gage walks downstairs) Gage: I'll be back later. Hunter: Baege! Where are you going? Gage: None of your business. (Gage leaves) Ari: I say we follow him. Kieran/Hunter: Agreed. (The guys follow Gage) (Switches to the girls walking back to Kappa house) Sarah: This is the last time we let #3 pick what movie we watch. 3: What's wrong with the movie I picked? Yazzy: I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact it was Unfriended 2. 3: Sorry if I have unique taste. Annie: More like no taste. (As they are walking, the girls are stopped by The Red Devil) Yazzy: OH MY GOD RUN THE OTHER WAY! (As they turn they see another Red Devil) Sarah: The fuck, there are two of them. Annie: Girls split up in different directions. (The girls ran in different directions and One The Red Devils follows one of the girls.) (The scene switches to CC and #5 at an asylum) CC: Excuse me can I sign the visitor's sheet? Nurse: Oh sure ma'am. (CC signs the sheet) Nurse: I'll let her she has visitors coming in. CC: Thank you. 5: What are we doing here again? CC: You ask a lot of Questions? 5: Well I need get some answers from your cryptic ass somehow. CC: If you must know we are meeting with someone for information. Nurse: She's at the garden area. CC: Excellent, we'll head there right now. (CC and #5 head to the garden) 5: Last question, who are we meeting? (A woman notices CC and starts to react violently) Woman: YOU. HOW DARE YOU VISIT ME!!!! CC: We are meeting with Sarah's mother. (The Scene switches to Yazzy as she runs into the campus cafe) Yazzy: Ok I think If safe now. (Yazzy calls Annie) Annie (On the phone): Yazzy where are you at? I'm with the others and we barricade Kappa's front door. Yazzy: I'm at the cafe I think I'm sa- (Before she could finish, the Red Devil burst through the window) Yazzy: OH SHIT!!!!! (The Red Devil manages to grab Yazzy and throw into the freezer and closes it) Yazzy: NO PLEASE NO! (As Yazzy bangs on the door, the Red Devil sets the freezer at -200°C and leaves her to freeze) (The scene is switches to the guys seeing Gage at back lot of The Cheesecake Factory) Ari: What's he doing? Kieran: He's just Standing there. Hunter: I think he's waiting for someone. (A black car rolls up to Gage. The driver rolls down his window) Gage: Here is your 300 bucks. (Gage hands the guy 300 dollars and the guy hands Gage documents) Gage: Make sure no one sees you. (the rolls up his window and drives off) Hunter: What The hell is this?! Gage: Hunter you followed me. Ari: We all did. Kieran: Now Explain. Gage: Fine. What I were to say I found us a clue who the Red Devil could be. (Switches to the girls entering the cafe) Annie: Guys Yazzy call dropped here. 3: This place looks like fight scene gone wrong. Sarah: Both of you get over here. (Annie and #3 run to the freezer) Sarah: I think I found her. (They open the freezer door and scream upon seeing a flesh frozen Yazzy) Category:Blog posts